


Dark Desires (Adam & Blake)

by MissCrazyLewds



Category: RWBY
Genre: Disturbing Themes, F/M, Oral Sex, Pain, Painful Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCrazyLewds/pseuds/MissCrazyLewds
Summary: Given their murky past, it's understandable that these two ex-lovers would have bad blood between them. However, Blake could never have anticipated how dark Adam truly was. After being captured, Blake is left alone in a room with Adam, where he is able to do whatever he pleases to her. What twisted plans does he have? (Smut Short Story)
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Adam Taurus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Dark Desires (Adam & Blake)

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING
> 
> This short story contains dark and graphic sexual themes that some may find disturbing, such as rape. Only continue reading if you are okay with this.
> 
> I DO NOT support rape or sexual abuse. This story is purely a work of fiction intended for those looking for darker pornographic stories.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Deep in a forest was a makeshift campsite set up by White Fang fighters. It was in the dead of night whilst every one was asleep, making sure they're good and rested for whatever the next mission may bring, except for one tent which still had a dim light on. Two silhouettes could be seen from the outside. This tent was Adam's.

Inside the tent sat Adam and Blake, on their knees, as they made out passionately. Adam placed his hand gently on Blake's cheek, kissing her deeper. Blake's face flushed red as he leaned in, slowly pushing her back. His hand slid down her side and carefully made it's way onto her thigh. Before long it was moving inwards, and hastily feeling for her crotch.

"Adam-" she said softly, interrupting their kiss. She looked down at his hand as it moved it's way up and quickly slid back down into her pants.

"Adam!" She grabbed his arm and tried to push it away. He ignored her. The moment his fingers made contact against her panties and felt the outline of her nether regions, she panicked and slapped him across the face.

His arm retreated from her pants and quickly went to support his face.

"What the hell, Blake?!"

"I told you I wasn't ready for that! You need to listen to me!"

"But we've been together for how long? And you're becoming a woman now, you can't keep holding onto your virginity. You need to grow up."

"I know, I just...I need more time. I'll be ready someday soon, I swear."

Adam scoffed and jumped up to his feet. He begrudgingly made his way to his bed.

"Whatever. Just go."

Blake looked down at her feet, feeling pathetic and ashamed. She left his tent, going back to her own, where she would spend the rest of the night awake.

Nearly 2 years later:

Blake slowly opened her eyes, her head lifting itself up at a snail's pace. She was in a dark room, but where?

Piecing together what had occurred previously, she remembered that she had just been captured by Ilia in Menagerie. As it dawned on her the severity of her situation, she began to struggle, realizing her arms were being held by chains. Not a minute after she awoke, the door opened with a creak.

"Hello, Blake."

From out of the darkness stepped Adam, and that's when Blake remembered Ilia had mentioned sending her to Adam in Mistral.

"No..no! My family! What did you do?!"

"Don't you worry about them. You have your own problems to worry about now."

Adam menacingly walked around the room, circling Blake, looking her up and down. Blake could see her white jacket laying across the room, with her weapon stashed away underneath it. Knowing Adam, he purposely placed them just out of reach to taunt her.

"What. Do you WANT?" She asked him firmly.

"I already told you, Blake. Back at Beacon. I just want you."

He placed his sword down against the wall and approached the front of her.

"You know, I've spent weeks trying to decide what I was going to do with you once I had you. Because I knew I'd get you eventually. Men of justice always get what they want. But not until this very moment have I finally decided what I'm going to do."

Blake looked up at him with rage in her eyes. She could do nothing but listen.

"If what I want is you, but you don't want me, that leaves me with few options. But-" Adam's hands reached to his waist as he began untying something from the ridge of his pants.

"Men of justice always get what they want."

As he finished untying, his pants dropped to the floor, and his penis fell out into the light, already hardened.

"But sometimes they just have to take what they want."

Fear covered Blake's face as Adam stepped closer. She struggled to break free from her chains but she couldn't even get up from off her knees. Right as she looked back up, Adam's member was hanging in front of her face. She tried to look brave but she could not hide the pure terror that was flooding through her body.

"Open your mouth."

Blake looked away and locked her jaw shut. Not even a second after, Adam slapped her hard across the face and raised his voice.

"Open! Your mouth!"

Blake simply responded by spitting at him, which landed on his shirt. Having very little patience for her antics, he grabbed her by the chin with his right hand and used his other hand to force her mouth open. She struggled but once again could not resist.

Adam's penis slid into her mouth and down her throat. She tried to bite down on him, but he had a solid grip on her head and forced her jaw to remain open. In an instant, he was essentially face-fucking her, thrusting back and forth into her mouth.

His member reached the back of her throat, pushing back up against it until she was choking. Saliva spilled from her mouth as she struggled to contain it.

"I've waited SO LONG to see that pretty mouth of yours wrapped around my cock. You're going to take the whole thing like the good little bitch you are!"

Adam pushes his member as far as he can down her throat to the point where her face begins to turn red. After a few more seconds of this, he finally pulls himself out of her mouth. Blake's head immediately drops as she gasps for breath, choking and drooling onto the ground.

"F-...fuck you!" She shouts. Her anger only makes him happier, and harder.

Adam walks around her towards the other side of the room to where Blake can't see him. As she tries hard to look behind her, Adam kicks a table into her, ramming into the back of her and forcing her over it. Adam pushes the table further until she is laying on top of it before coming back around towards the front.

"I do still love you, Blake. That's why I'm doing this. Never forget that."

Adam climbs onto the table and places himself on her legs so that she can't kick. He begins unbuttoning her pants, to which she immediately tries kicking him off of her to no avail.

"GET! OFF!"

"Are you still a virgin, Blake? You kept telling me you wanted to wait, and wait, and wait. But did you give your virginity away to someone else, like the backstabber you are?!"

Adam pulls her pants down, sitting up so he can quickly toss them away. He looks down at her panties with a sense of great desire, of longing.

"Let's find out.."

Adam pulls down her panties, and due to his impatience, they rip right off of her legs. Blake begins to scream at the top of her lungs, shrieking louder than he had ever heard her before.

"SOMEONE! HELP!"

"No one can hear you except the guards outside. You're all alone!"

Adam forcefully spreads her legs, revealing her sacred center. Not wasting a moment, he feels along her entrance.

"You're pussy is mine, Blake. It's always been mine!"

Adam quickly leaps up and grabs her hips, flipping her around and placing her back down on the table so that she's laying on her stomach. Adam fights his way back down onto her legs and firmly caresses her soft ass cheeks.

"Are you ready, my darling?"

Blake shrieks out again, hoping desperately for someone to hear her and come help, but it was too late. Adam slowly but forcefully pushed his cock into her warm, velvety core.

As Blake felt Adam insert himself inside of her, she screams louder, tears falling from her eyes.

"Fuck, you are tight! There's no way you lost your virginity while we were apart. Thank you for saving it for me, as it was supposed to be. I've earned it!"

Adam began thrusting into her, his hips shooting back and forth. Blake cried out in pain, unable to do anything but lay there and let this horrible thing happen to her.

Adam tightly grasped onto her hips, using her body as if she were an object with the sole purpose of relieving his desires. His mind was filled with intense euphoria the likes of which he hadn't even thought possible.

However, Adam was not blind to the cruelty of this heinous act. He did not see this as "good". But he truly did believe Blake deserved every second of this, and that this was what he deserved for his strength and dedication. Blake's body was his reward.

"Please!" Blake pleaded. "Adam! Please, stop!"

"So..tight!" he shouted, ignoring her plea. "I'm gonna cum!"

"No! Not inside!"

Adam pushed faster and harder. Any restraint he may have had was completely out the window. It didn't take long for him to reach his climax as he thrusts his last thrust.

Adam ejaculated hard inside of her, Blake's insides wrapping around him firmly, accepting his cum. Adam slowly slid his penis back and forth a few more times, taking in the warmth of her inner walls.

As he pulled out, Blake was sobbing, pushing her face into the table. Adam stood up and flipped her back over. She didn't bother resisting. He grabbed her face and leaned in directly above her.

"This was fun, Blake. I originally intended on getting rid of you after this, but maybe I'll keep you around. I could get used to this."

He kicked the table out from under her, letting her fall back down onto her knees. Adam grabbed his pants and pulled them back up, grabbing his sword before stepping towards the door. He turned around to take one last look at her.

Blake's head was dropped, staring blankly at the ground beneath her as her arms hung up by the chains. Her pants remained off, her vagina appearing very red from the abuse. A smile spread across Adam's face.

Breaking someone's spirit has never felt this good.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed this little short story I wrote. I just wanted to put a little disclaimer here that I personally do not support Adam's abusive behavior in the original series. The reason I wrote this story is because I knew if I wanted to write a RWBY fan fiction that included these themes, Adam was low-hanging fruit and a good place to test the waters. I am still deciding whether or not I want to continue writing stories like this, so if you did enjoy this story, please let me know! I would love to write more if people like it. They would probably all be around this length, just for future reference.
> 
> And once more I want to make it clear that I DO NOT support sexual abuse. Enjoying these things in fiction is alright in the right context.
> 
> Take care, everyone! Much love!


End file.
